Roronoa Zoro
by EpicShadowSz
Summary: A rather dark theme for the infamous Straw-Hat Pirate Roronoa Zoro, This is a story in progress I'd really appreciate it if you F&F, Thanks!


**_Chapter 1:_**

 _ **Two can keep a secret if one is dead.**_  
 _ **Meet the true Roronoa Zoro, the strength of a bounty hunter.**_

Out in the execution ground, the rays of the sun shone down scorchingly single handedly invading every  
part of my body. Fierce blaze, in other words 'inferno', had been crushing down humans ever since it woke up.  
The beast like crime it commits, the sun is a bigger criminal then even my name is.

It was the time of day were people would abandon their shops and sprint to a near hideout.

Closely thinking I had lost count of the many pirates I hunted, or the amount of bounties I return, the many marines I killed or the people I lied to.  
I have lost track of my only pride, lost track of life, ever since I have been inhumanly strangled on a cross ready for execution.  
I couldn't tell what time it was, the sun shone exactly in the way it always does.

Then... then I heard that one voice that drives my nerves into overload, that one face that my fist clench to every time my eyes  
see that horrible face. I couldn't stand him just like water refusing to mix with oil. I am clearly a stronger substance than him.

As the saying goes 'Respect your elders as you gain wisdom and strength from them.' well, worst case scenario, this kid is something else.  
He was laughing and walking in such an awkward way, lucky for him no-one had seen his face. surrounded by four walls and reinforced steel had been  
crafted to block even those whose names are feared through the seas.

People used to tremble and fall unconscious by merely hearing my name. Well, I'm glad to inform you that those days are gone to hell.  
Yes, it's as if a newborn will fight me, the people have grown so ignorant over the past few days, everyone besides Rika and her family.

It had been seven days since the incident at the inn where I have been tangled with authority for the sake of a little girl named Rika.  
As my bad luck would have it, authority came in the form of Helmeppo or what ever that ignorant fools name is anyway, the  
snotty, spoiled son of the cities chief. Captain Morgan. He even more unfortunately, had the town in a grip of iron.

In the end, I had been coerced into making a pact with Helmeppo: if I survived for the month at stake, I'd get off scot-free, along with Rika  
and her family.

Helmeppo the fool was so full of himself, challenging a bounty hunter like me, he probably  
believed that I wouldn't make it, else he wouldn't have taken up to the offer. But survive I will.  
I would show them all.

The kick would've meant nothing, it would've been like a fly trying to hit a lion, of course, impossible.  
Well after all I haven't eaten for a week now so... My body is focusing more on breathing than releasing a great amount of  
energy anyways.

My blades were right there, in my blade-holder... Why... why didn't I just end him there.  
I'd reckon that I could've killed him and along with him I could've healed the cities deepest scars by taking  
Captain Morgan with him. If only if only, I didn't have a nostalgic memory of Kunai.

Those words always stick in my mind. That's like the burden I'm carrying, I would never forget to fulfill those words.

It's as if she's speaking from the death, she told me a secret, one that I was suppose to attain, enhance in trust and keep.  
A secret I was suppose to keep. One that holds the key to being the greatest swordsmen alive.

I did gasp for air as he kicked me, he must've thought he could've beated me. Well he crossed the line and I knew it.  
Chuckling and bursting out of laughter he shouted, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Zoro! Am I going to see you in action."  
I muttered and said "You will pay, you just wait there."

Just thinking of my accomplishments made my muscles increase, it's as if I just proved to them that I am worth it. My muscles  
aided me with the exact power I needed, it's as if a servant does as commanded by his master or a slave kneels before his king.

The ropes started to slowly break, break until I could see the face of Helmeppo change.  
I was still greatly struggling breaking them but they would get off, eventually anyway. "Did you just get warned by death?" I asked  
laughing at him. Suddenly I changed my smiling face and gave him a quick look. The ties were undone, I was free. "Death is upon you, son!"  
I looked him into the eyes and could see him instantly drop on the floor. "Please, please, please I beg you, please, I'm sorry, forgive me,"  
He was kneeling and that did not really befit me so I just gave him a kick from the chin to the face sweeping him into the sky.

Rapidly I jumped in the air and kicked him on the side of his belly. I sent him flying, just like a mother teaching their little birds how to fly, only  
I wasn't gentle at all. You could say that I was the reincarnation of the Devil himself, but that is just a bit to far don't you think.

Helmeppo the fool got teached a lesson, you don't mess with a Swordsman, definitely when he is not in the mood.

N/A: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, Please comment and F&F if enjoyed. I'd really appreciate that, Thanks!


End file.
